alchemic lifestyle
by EmrieRose
Summary: Not even a month after becoming fuhrer Roy mustang and his troops are plunged into war. To their dismay it last twelve years. Now when they come back how will Raylin, Roy and riza's daughter react to not having them around for twelve years.
1. remember us

Alchemic Lifestyle

Chapter One:

Remember me

(Eleven years before story)

Roy Mustang was just given the position of Fuehrer when he found out that another war had yet again been started. At four thirty he left the office and went home. He opened the door and said, "Riza, are you home?" There was no answer he was worried. He ran up stairs and started to yell for Riza. Then from outside he heard, "Look at this mommy." He looked out side and saw the little girl pointing at something on the ground.

Then he heard the mother yell, "Raylin get away from that! Now!" Roy jumped out the window and ran to the little girl. He picked her up and said, "Riza go I got her." He turned to see his wife opening the bomb shelter. As he got down the stairs and set the little girl down. They heard an explosion and Roy was struggling to keep the door shut was blow back into a shelf nest to his daughter. Riza ran over and dug him out. She asked, "Roy are you Okay?" He nodded and said, "Where's Raylin?" They looked over and saw her walking out side. Roy and Riza jumped up and ran after her. Riza grabbed her and said, "Roy we have to go!" He nodded and grabbed her hand.

As they made their way to the front of their house and car pulled up in front of them and out popped none other than Edward Elric. He said, "Fuhrer Mustang you must get you and your family out of here! Take the car." Roy said, "What about you Full Metal?" Ed gave him his famous smirk and said, "I'm not dead yet am I?" Roy watched as Riza put Raylin in the Car and said, "Roy lets go." He nodded and got in the passenger's side. As they drove off he said, "You better come back alive Full Metal or Winry will have my ass."

About five minutes they arrived at Central and ran into the Fuhrer's office. As they went in Havoc said, "So what brings you back." Riza said, "The fact that our house was just bombed." Havoc's mouth dropped open and Fury said, "So what are we going to do?" Roy looked at them and said, "Fight fire with fire." Riza said, "Roy what are we going to do with Raylin? We can't take her with us." Roy smiled as he looked at his five year old daughter play with some blocks on the carpet and said, "I know that's why, you will be staying behind with her and living with Winry until we get back."

Riza looked at him and said, "Sir please there has to be another way." Roy shook his head and said, "I've made up my mind Lieutenant." She got in front of him and said, "Look at her Roy she needs her father." Roy looked at her and the little girl looked up at her parents. She knew something was wrong. She wasn't stupid. She got up and Walked over to Roy and said, "Daddy, What's wrong, why you so sad?" Roy picked her up and said, "Raylin… honey, daddy has to go away for a while."

Raylin's eyes began to water as she said, "Daddy no go!!!! I miss you, no go please." He watched and his heart broke to watch her cry. She looked at him and said, "Why you have to go?" He smiled and said, "I have to stop the bad people so they don't hurt my people or my baby." Raylin looked at her mom and said, "But mommy can't stay…" Riza looked at her with a confused looked and asked, "Why?" Raylin said, "You have to look after Daddy's sorry butt." Riza laughed and Roy said, "Then who's going to look after you?" She gave him that Mustang smirk and said, "I'm a big girl."

Winry had just walked in to the room carrying Cain (Her and Ed's son) and said, "I'll watch her. It will keep me from thinking about Ed." Riza said, "Are you sure, I can stay and help. She can be a handful." Winry nodded and said, "I can handle both Cain (pronounced KIen) and Raylin." Cain lifted his head off his mother's shoulder and wiggled around. She put him down and he walked over to Raylin. She smiled and he said, "Why are you crying?" She shook her head and said, "I wasn't…. The sun was in my eyes."

He laughed and said, "Lair." She glared at him and said, "Whatever." Riza laughed and said, "I don't know I will have to think about it." Raylin lifted her head and said, "Think about what, Mommy?" Riza picked her up and said, "Think about leaving you with Winry and going with Daddy." Raylin nodded and said, "Daddy is going to need you more than I am." Riza smiled a sad smile and said, "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you are only five."

She smiled and grabbed Cain's hand and pulled him towards the playpen. Winry lifted and put them in there before turning to Roy and asked, "Mr. Fuhrer, if you don't mind my asking. Where is Ed?" Roy looked at her and said, "He stayed back at the house to fight whoever was there." The two kids watched as her eyes filled with fear. Just than Al came in helping Ed. Al laid Ed on the couch and ran to get the first aid kit.

Winry ran over to him and said, "Ed! Are you okay? What happened?" He smiled a weary smile and said, "Hey, Yes, There were more than I thought." Answering all of her questions. Cain climbed out of the playpen and walked over to his parents. He climbed up on the couch and crawled over to his dad. Ed smiled and said, "There's my big boy." Cain giggled (Remember he is like six) and said, "Are you okay?" Ed nodded and said, "Just a few scratches." He then reached up and started to tickle him. He squealed with laughter and everyone in the room started to laugh. Roy smiled and thought That's exactly what I needed'

Raylin looked at her parents and said, "Want out. Mommy." Riza walked over to the playpen and picked the little girl up. She carried her over to Roy and sat her on his lap. Roy bent down and kissed the little girl on the head. She giggled and Roy said, "So who is coming with me?" Of course all the loyal "dogs" saluted and said, "I am sir." He stood up and gave Raylin to her mother. Roy said, "Call all the men to the court yard and ready the gear." Riza kissed Raylin on the Cheeks and said, "You be a good girl for Winry. Got it." Raylin nodded and said, "Yes ma'am." Riza gave her to Winry and helped Ed up.

After a few moments the only ones left in the room was Winry and the two kids. Winry sat on the couch and started to cry. Cain looked at her and said, "Mommy dad's going to be fine." She looked up and smiled. Just then Ed came in and said, "You guys coming down to say goodbye?" Both kids yelled yes and ran out of the room. He walked over to Winry and knelt down in front of her. She looked at him and he kissed her, gently on the lips.

They walked down stairs to see Roy pick Raylin up and kiss her on the cheek. He put her on his hip and walked over to Ed and Winry. He gave her to Winry and she said, "I'll take good care of her sir." He smiled and said, "I have no doubt in my mind that you will. I do have on request though." She looked at him and said, "Anything." Ed looked at her and said, "Don't let them forget." Roy nodded and Winry said, "Never."

(I don't think that the Fuhrer would actually go to War but my story my rules, and anyway Roy hits me as a guy that even if he was the Fuhrer he would still go to war with his men.)


	2. Welcome home

Welcome Home…I think?

It had been twelve years since they had left for the war, and Winry sat at the window in the kitchen staring out it with what little hope she had let that Ed or one of the others would come back.

She turned her head as she heard the phone ring and yelling from the next room. She signed and said, "Cain its Raylin's turn to answer the phone." She heard an "I told you so" and a string of words that she would have rather not heard.

Raylin yelled, "It's for you aunt Winry." Winry got up and said, "I'll take it in the office." She walked into Ed's office (Yes he has one. Why? Because I said so.) She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" The voice on the other side said, "Ah Mrs. Elric, this is officer bred handric, and I am to inform you that the ranks including your husband, General Edward Elric will be returning tomorrow at Central station at 1500 hours. (3P.M. for those of you who don't know)

Winry hung up the phone and fell into the chair that had not been used for twelve years. Cain walked in and asked, "Mom, Are you okay?" She looked up and nodded. She said, "It's over… It's finally over." Raylin walked up behind Cain and said, "What's over?" Winry looked at them and said, "The war. They're coming home." Raylin looked at Cain and asked, "Who?" Winry said, "You know your parents." Raylin's eyes lit up like a little kid seeing fireworks for the first time. She then ran up the stairs and Winry Yelled, "Not till tomorrow." She heard a crash and Raylin say, "Cain can you help me a moment."

He chuckled and ran up stairs to help her out. Winry shook her head and looked around Ed's office. She hadn't even moved anything it was the same mess that he had left it twelve years ago. She signed and closed her eyes listening to the two teens arguing up stairs. She laughed as she remembered some argument she had with Ed.

Just then they both appeared in the door way and Raylin asked, "Are we having smoked ham for supper?" Winry looked up and said, "No!" She ran into the kitchen and opened the oven as flames shot out. She reached for the fire extinguisher a jet of water was sprayed on it. She whipped her head around to see Raylin standing there with her palms facing towards the oven.

Winry said, "Okay change of plan we're going out to pizza, and you are going to explain that." Raylin gave a half smile and chuckle before running up to her room. Winry said, "Cain go get your girlfriend and meet me outside in five." (Okay now if you didn't see that girlfriend part coming go back and reread chapter one.)

Cain walked up stairs and walked into her room, to see her look up with no shirt on. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and said, "Didn't I tell you to knock." He shrugged his shoulder and put his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath and said, "You smell good." She laughed and said, "It's called taking a shower." He kissed her neck and said, "Ha. Ha. Ha." With kisses in between the laughing. She snuggled back into him moaning lightly. He said, "So how are you going to explain that?" Pointing to the transmutation circle tattoo on her stomach. She shrugged and said, "I'll think of something." He turned her around and kissed her lightly on the lips.

He reached around her back and started to unhook her bra when Winry yelled, "Cain! I said to bring her down here not seduce her." They both blushed and Raylin grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her room.

They walked down stairs and Winry said, "I swear your parents will kill you two if you give them a grandchild before they have been back for a year, Raylin." Raylin blushed and said, "What kind of pizza are we having?" Winry rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know, anything that you guys want." Cain said, "Can we go to that new place?"

Winry asked, "Is that the place where there are performers?" The two teens nodded and said, "Please?" She nodded and said, "Fine but lets hurry." They got into the car and Winry said, "Okay Ray. Time for you to explain." Raylin took a deep breath and said, "It was alchemy." Winry said, "Very good, now where did you learn it?" Raylin looked out the window before saying, "One of Uncle Ed's books in the attic." Winry slammed on the breaks. Causing both teens to fly forward. She said, "I thought I told both of you to stay out of the attic."

Cain rubbed his head and said, "We learned it along time ago." Winry looked back at him and said, "Do you have one too?" He nodded slowly and pulled his shirt over his right shoulder, showing her an alchemy circle with an electric symbol in the middle. They pulled up to the new restaurant and as they got out she said, "Well Ray where's yours?" Raylin looked at her and pulled her shirt up, pointing to the tattoo by her right hip. Winry rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go eat."

They walked in there and the waitress asked, "Do you have reservations?" Winry said, "No." The waitress nodded and said, "It will be one moment." She walked into the back and Raylin looked in to the dinning area. There were a bunch of soldiers sitting, laughing, eating and drinking.

Raylin turned to Winry and said, "Aunt Winry, … look." Winry walked over to where she was and gasped. Raylin looked out there again and saw... Raylin walked out there and Winry said, "Raylin, wait…." She looked to where she was heading and stopped out of shock. She watched as the black headed girl head towards the front of the bunch.

Down in front of the soldiers was a man with black hair and eyes. He watched as it seemed that the others were moving. A woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes walked up to him and asked, "What?" He nodded his head toward the girl walking through the crowd. The blonde headed woman said, "Roy is that…" The man said, "It can't be… can it? But what would she be doing here? If she is here where are Winry and Cain?" They watched as she walked out of the soldiers and up to Roy. Everyone Froze!!!

She looked at him, and one of the soldiers said, "Hey! Kid you can't be here." Raylin turned around and said, "Are you going to make me leave?" She tilled her head to one side. He stood up and walked over to her. Raylin clapped her hands together and put them on his chest. He laughed and asked, "Oh, do you think that you're strong enough to hold me off…Ahhh!" He was flying by a jet of water.

She turned back to Roy and asked, "Are you Roy Mustang?" He looked at her and said, "It depends who's asking." She said, "Just a little girl who misses her parents." Roy said, "In that case then yes I am Roy Mustang." She tackled him to the ground. He looked at her and said, "So I take it that you are…." She looked at him and saw the laughter in his eyes. She nodded and nuzzled her head into his chest. He chuckled as he sat up. He looked over at Riza, she smiled and he could see the tears in her eyes. Raylin looked over at her mom, and ran over to her. Riza wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on top of the head. Roy looked at her and asked, "Where are Winry and Cain?" Raylin looked around and pointed to Winry jumping on Ed's back.

Roy said, "I see so where's Cain?" Raylin looked around and said, "I have no cluuuuu!" She squealed as Cain picked her up from behind. He said, "Hey." Roy laughed as Raylin tried to get away…. But alas she could not. She said, "Should you go say hi to your dad." Cain kissed her neck and said, "He's busy at the moment." She looked over to see Ed and Winry making out. She was about to come up with something to say when her stomach growled.

Cain raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that so.. hmm interesting." She smacked him playfully yet hard on the arm and said, "Ha Ha Ha very funny smart ass." Roy chuckled and said, "If you are hungry food is on the table." Cain walked ahead of her and Raylin walked over to Roy and Riza and said, "Welcome back." Before hugging them both again.


End file.
